Stop It!
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Olive has a bad day and tries to let it out on Fletcher, who doesn't really care. He still has a huge grin on his face the whole time and Olive doesn't know why even though she actually knows everything. Will she find out why Fletcher is grinning like that? Folive One Shot from my One Shot collection! :) I own nothing! :D R&R! :)


**Hay guys! :D**

**I already said it at my life journal that I will make One Shots at the space for my finished I didn't do it stories and now it comes :)**

**The sixth One Shot is for A.N.T. Farm and the pairing is Folive! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**If you want to see what I have all in store for you get a look at my profile under 'IMPORTANT!' :)**

**I hope you guys get a look at it :)**

**The last three episodes never happened in this One Shot! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Olive has a bad day and tries to let it out on Fletcher, who doesn't really care. He still has a huge grin on his face the whole time and Olive doesn't know why even though she actually knows everything. Will she find out why Fletcher is grinning like that?**

* * *

**At the room of Olive and China**

**Olive's POV:**

''I just can't believe this! Why does he have to come? Didn't he do already enough?'' I asked my best friend China in disbelief.

China shrugged at that and looked a bit guilty at me.

''I honestly have no idea. I also thought that he wouldn't come even as he got the invatation..'' She replied. I groaned at that. Her words didn't help at all.

''Well, but now he is coming and this is so not good!'' I cried.

You were asking yourself what I was even talking about?

Well, my cousin who is after me one of the smartes persons on earth was coming to the A.N.T. Farm.

Like you might now, it is an interesting factoid that the most geniuses couldn't stand each other and the same was with my cousin Max and me.

He was so annoying and I didn't want to have him here!

He would be just... ARGH!

''Well, maybe you guys get along this time.'' China suggested.

She didn't really have much against Max and I knew it.

That one time she was over at mine and he was also there she probably even got a crush on him and that was annoying me even more.

''You only say that, because he's cute.'' I stated and crossed my arms.

China went red, but then quickly shook her head at that.

''I'm not saying that, because of that. I mean, sure he is cute, but I think you might be overreacting. He isn't that bad and he's pretty much like you. You're both a genius.'' She told me.

I groaned at that.

Didn't she see that that was the biggest problem at the whole thing?!

I stood up from my bed and walked up to China.

''That is an interesting factoid and exactly the problem! If I am the genius why did they want him here, too?! That is not fair! I'm the smartest one here!'' I exclaimed mad.

China rolled her eyes at that and I looked in disbelief at her.

''Yes, you are the smartest one. Well, but Max also seems smart enough to be here and he's your cousin. You should give him a chance after all.'' She replied.

I looked mad at her now.

''I won't get along with Max! He's a know- it- all and thinks he's better than everyone else!'' I cried.

China now chuckled and asked, ''Or better said... He's exactly like you? You're also a know- it – all Olive and I still like you!''

I was still mad and crossed my arms.

''This is not the same. I really know everything and am better than everyone else. Max is just stupid. Only , because he knows some factoids and is the second smartest person in my family.'' I said, pouting.

China rolled her eyes at that and I glared at her.

''You really won't just give him a chance, will you?'' She asked me.

I shook my head. What was I saying the whole time?

That guy wouldn't even get a chance from me, if he was the last person on earth.

He was so impossible and I didn't get China why she was defending him.

''Well, Fletcher was getting along well with him and he could spend time with him. Your mom didn't even try to ask you to do that even though you're his cousin so calm down.'' China told me.

I flinched at the name of Fletcher.

Yes, that idiot was good friends with the other idiot in my life of course.

The only difference was that I might like Fletcher just a little bit.

I sighed and shook my head.

''This is not making anything better.'' I stated and crossed my arms again.

China rolled her eyes at that while putting up her bag from her bed.

''Well, you have to calm down and I have to go to the music club. Am I looking okay?'' She asked me.

She was wearing a black top with a blue blouse over it, grey jeans, black boots, a black bag, some make up and her hair was in curls. **(AN: Link on profile)**

''You look as always.'' I simply replied and crossed my arms, sitting down on my bed.

China sighed and shook her head.

''Thanks Olive you look great, too.'' She replied.

I rolled my eyes at her and looked down at me.

I was wearing a turquoise skater skirt with a white blouse, a turquoise cardigan, my turquoise bag was laying besides me. I also had blue flower earrings on, a silver bracelet, some light make up and my hair was in soft waves. **(AN : Link on profile)**

Well, I was looking good.

''And now I have to go, Bye.'' China added and with that walked out.

I groaned and let myself fall down on my bed.

What was I supposed to do now?

Maybe I could annoy Fletcher a bit to get distracted.

I sat up. That idea actually wasn't that bad.

I stood up from my bed and grabbed my bag.

Annoying Fletcher always brought me on other thoughts and it was also fun to spend some time with that boy.

Did I really just say that? I didn't mean fun in like- Okay, it was kinda fun to be honest, but oh well.

I quickly went into the room- a – vator and down in the A.N.T.'s common room.

Hopefully Fletcher was there and I could annoy him a bit. But as I arrived there I was pretty disappointed.

The only one I saw was Lexi, who was looking in to her mirror as always.

She was wearing a dark red strapless dress with a brown belt, black wedges, a black bag, a necklace, some darker make up and her hair was falling down her shoulders in curls. **(AN: Link on profile)**

She didn't even notice yet that I was there and she probably wouldn't even care , if she would've seen me.

''Hey Lexi! Did you see Fletcher?'' I asked her.

Lexi didn't reply at first.

I rolled my eyes at that and asked again, ''Lexi?''

Lexi still didn't look up.

Seriously? All because she was looking in her mirror?

This time I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked up to me confused.

''Can't you see that I'm busy?'' She asked me.

I rolled my eyes at that and she looked annoyed at me.

''Well, I actually wanted to ask you, if you have seen Fletcher.'' I stated.

Lexi rolled her eyes at that.

''I shouldn't even have answered. But I haven't seen him, no. Why? Do you guys have a date?'' She questioned me.

I looked in disbelief at her.

''You're kidding, right?'' I asked her.

Lexi shrugged at that and replied, ''I actually just wanted to get you away. Could you please go? I'm busy.''

I rolled my eyes at that, but this time really walked away.

Just as I was about to walk outside I heard a ping from the room- a- vator and Fletcher came out of it. Finally!

''Found him. Are you going now?!'' Lexi exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes while Fletcher looked confused at us.

Then he grinned and greeted us, ''Hey Olive! Lexi!''

Lexi groaned and cried, ''I'm out!''

With that she stood up and went outside.

Fletcher and I looked both confused after her.

Then I looked at Fletcher, who was grinning like a fool.

I would get this grin out of his face and I was sure of that.

''Hey idiot.'' I greeted him.

Fletcher raised an eyebrow at me.

''Why in such a bad mood?'' He asked me.

I rolled my eyes at that. As if he wouldn't know that.

''Well, my great cousin Max will also become an A.N.T. What probably is no problem for you, since you guys are friends, but I hate him! Well, and I have to let my anger out somewhere and guess who's the lucky person? You!'' I replied grinning.

Fletcher shrugged at that and sat down on the couch.

''All right. Go on. Let your anger out.'' He stated.

I looked at him in disbelief. What was wrong with that guy?

''Okay, who are you and what did you do with Fletcher?'' I asked him in disbelief.

Fletcher shrugged at that.

''You can say whatever you want Olive. I'm in a too good mood that you could disturb it.'' He replied.

Was he sure about that?

''You're an idiot who can't draw and shouldn't even be on A.N.T. Farm.'' I started.

It didn't even seem to touch him at all. Why wasn't he hurt?

This was how the relationship of Fletcher and me worked! He had to be hurt!

''Whatever you say Olive Doyle.'' He replied.

I looked mad at him.

''China will never love you!'' I added.

Well, I was glad about that fact, but he hated it.

''That's an interesting factoid like you would say, but I already know that.'' Fletcher said to me.

I looked at him in disbelief.

''And you're not mad, because I'm rubbing it in your face?'' I questioned him mad.

Fletcher shrugged and shook his head.

''Not at all.'' He replied.

''Why are you not getting annoyed by me? I want to let my anger out somewhere and you're still grinning like a fool!'' I cried.

Fletcher didn't even jump back at that and was still grinning.

''You want to know why I am in such a good mood?'' He asked me.

I nodded at that. I wanted to know why he had this grin on his face.

I wanted to rub it off or at least annoy him as always.

''Yes, tell me why you don't care about my great insultings that you normally hate.'' I replied.

Fletcher chuckled and rolled his eyes at that.

''It has a really simple reason, Olive. I'm in love with someone else than China and that brings me in a good mood. '' He replied and my eyes went wide at what he said.

He was what?!

**Fletcher's POV:**

''It has a really simple reason, Olive. I'm in love with someone else than China and that brings me in a good mood. '' I replied and Olive's eyes went wide at that.

You want to know who I was in love with?

Well, guess who? My other best friend and the smartest girl I knew Olive.

Yes, that happened.

''You are in love?'' Olive asked me shocked.

I grinned at that and nodded.

''Yes , I am and it feels good to feel something like that for someone else other than China. She's great, but the girl I am in love with now is just awesome.'' I replied.

It really was true and I kinda wanted to also show Olive with that what I thought about her.

''And she is really smart.'' I added.

I was hoping that she would really get the hint, but Olive just looked confused at me.

''Well, who is that girl that makes it impossible for me to annoy you?'' Olive now asked me.

I chuckled at that and looked straight in to her eyes.

''You have to find that out yourself.'' I replied.

Olive looked in disbelief at me and punched me in the shoulder.

''Ouch!'' I cried.

''Tell me who the girl is!'' Olive told me.

Oh, of course she would do something like that to find it out.

''No, but I can give you a hint. She's blonde.'' I replied.

Why didn't she get those hints?

Who was smart, blonde, awesome and... Simply beautfiul?

Did I say beautiful? Olive looked confused and then disgusted.

''You are in love with Lexi?!'' She asked me.

I rolled my eyes at that and quickly shook my head.

''No, I'm not. Okay, here's another hint: She's beautiful and loves to wear cardigans.'' I added.

Come on, Olive. Get the hint.

You are wearing a turquoise cardigan right now!

But she didn't get it once again and looked only more confused.

''Could you please just tell me the unlucky girl that makes you so happy?'' She asked.

Ouch. That kinda hurt even though I didn't expect something else.

But maybe, just maybe she also felt a little bit...

''Think a bit more about it. I'm sure you can figure it out. You are smart and awesome and that for a blonde.'' I said to her, trying to finally get her to it.

Would she finally get the hint?

Olive shook her head at that and looked only madder.

''Just tell me who it is! I don't want to play one of your stupid games Fletcher where you think that they would make you smart! I'm still the smart one!'' She exclaimed.

I almost laughed at that, but tried to contain myself.

Olive was cute when she was like that , but I probably shouldn't tell her that right now.

I was still grinning and Olive cried, ''Stop it!''

I looked confused at her and asked, ''Stop what?''

Olive rolled her eyes at me and then told me, ''Stop it to grin like that and finally tell me who the girl is!''

I chuckled at that and shook my head.

''I don't know... It's funny when you're mad like this.'' I stated.

Olive looked even madder and then told me, ''Stop playing with me Fletcher!''

I looked a bit shocked at her and now saw that she even had some tears in her eyes.

''I am already mad that my stupid cousin is coming and now you can't even tell me a thing even though I am actually your best friend or whatever we are! If I mean anything to you then te-''

She wasn't able to finish her sentence, because I crashed my lips to hers.

I didn't mean to make her mad and would show her now who I actually meant.

Olive gasped shocked, but then did something unexpected.

She really kissed back and her hands went around my neck.

I smiled at that and kissed her even harder, putting my hands on her hips and smiled against her lips.

My whole body was on fire from it and I didn't want to stop this.

But at some point the need for oxygen became to big and we broke apart.

I smiled at her and told her, ''Olive, you are the girl I'm in love with. You're the reason why I grinned like that. Do you want to go out with me?''

Olive looked even more shocked and I swallowed hard. Would she say yes?

''Are you going to help me to annoy Max with kissing in front of him and you are going to pay for our date?'' She asked excited.

I looked a bit stunned at her, but then chuckled and nodded.

''Everything for you.'' I replied.

Olive grinned and then jumped up.

She kissed my cheek and then said to me, ''Well, in that case I'll definitely give it a try. I see you later!''

With that she ran to the room- a – vator and I looked a bit in disbelief , but happy after her.

It wasn't exactly what I wished, but I wouldn't have expected more and Olive's plan didn't sound that bad.

* * *

**Well, that was my A.N.T. Farm One Shot :D**

**It's been a while since I wrote one, but I hope that it was good :D**

**Did you like the One Shot and the outfits? :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


End file.
